


Daycare Dilemmas

by superwholock_5sos_phan



Series: Daddy Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adorable, Children, Daycare, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic destiel, Feels, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kids, Kisses, Love, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Puking rainbows cuteness, Short, Single Father!Dean, Sudden, everyone is human, human!Cas, i don't know yet, maybe smut, normal - Freeform, single father AU, single father!cas, so cute, so many feels, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholock_5sos_phan/pseuds/superwholock_5sos_phan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are single fathers with young daughters and absent mothers. When they meet dropping their children off at the local daycare, they form a fast friendship and even something more. When the harsh realities of pain and suffering effects everyone, their friendship and relationship will be put to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Are you actually reading my story???  
> Really???  
> What made you want to read this???  
> Anyway, Enjoy :)

Castiel Novak sighs as he puts down his pen. Signing enrolment papers, no matter how little, it still hurts his hand. His four year old daughter, Holly, enters the lounge, smiling. Castiel has always been a single father since Holly’s mother, Meg, left them when Holly was born. Castiel has never heard from her since but get a yearly cheque anonymously addressed to Holly.

“What are you doing dad?” Holly asks Castiel, only bugging him as she would have been bored.

“Signing your forms for preschool Little Bee.” Castiel responds and picks her up and places her on his lap. Holly looks up and smiles at him, her blue eyes sparkling.

“Is it because i’m older now?” Holly asks and Castiel smiles.

“Yes and I need some alone time in the house to do work.” Castiel responds as he remembers that he has to collect physics papers from his university students.

“When am I going?” Holly asks, trying to pick up the enrolment papers that were on the table but Castiel holds her back.

“In a couple of days. I’m just signing the last form now.” Castiel answers and smiles as Holly shifts in his lap. He lets her go and she runs out of the room.

~~~

Castiel holds Holly’s hand as they walk up to the preschool. Holly lets go of Castiel’s hand and runs in as he opens the door. Castiel is greeted at the door by a man his age.Castiel couldn’t stop staring into his emerald eyes.

“Here on drop off duty?” The man asks, snapping Castiel out of his trance. The man was a true definition of beauty with his light brown hair and those eyes. Castiel could see himself getting lost in them any day.

“I’m always on drop off duty. It’s not like I have someone else to do it.” Castiel answers and the man smiles. He had a beautiful smile and Castiel couldn’t help but smiling back.

“Single father?” The man asks and Castiel nods. “Same here. Dean Winchester.” Dean holds up his hand and Castiel shakes it.

“Castiel Novak.” They let go of each other's hands and Dean smirks.

“Castiel. That’s a name I haven’t heard before.” Castiel smiles and was about to speak but was interrupted by a girl around Holly’s age running up to Dean. She had long blonde hair and the same emerald eyes as Dean. Castiel instantly knew that the girl was Dean’s child.

“Daddy, can I have my ribbon?” The girl asks Dean and he kneels down to her level. He places his leather jacket pocket and pulls out a white ribbon.

“Lucky I always have this.” The girl grabs the ribbon and hugs Dean.

“Thanks daddy.” Dean lets her go and she smiles wide at him before running off. Castiel sees her running towards Holly and attempts to tie the ribbon into her dark brown hair. He smiles at this. Dean catches Castiel smiling at the two girls and points at Holly.

“She yours?” Dean asks and Castiel nods.

“Yea. Holly. She’s my world.” Castiel smiles at Dean and he smiles back, making Castiel smile wider.

“Yours is adorable.” Castiel says and Dean turns his head to look at his daughter.

“Mary is like that. A bundle of joy really.Probably because her mother was the complete opposite.” Dean tilts his head down to look at his boots and Castiel sits in a chair next to the door.

“What happened if you don’t mind me asking?” Castiel asks and sees Dean walk over to sit in the chair beside him.

“It’s alright. Lisa didn’t tell me about Mary and I only found out by one of her friends so I confronted her about it. She admitted to it and was going to put her into foster care as soon as she was born. I instantly refused for that to happen so I ended up getting custody of her once she was born. I don’t know where Lisa went after Mary was born but I haven’t heard from her since.” Dean explains as he stares at Mary and smiles. “What about you? What’s your story?” Dean turns his head to face Castiel.

“Meg never wanted a child but once she told me, I told her to go through with the pregnancy and I would take custody once the baby was born. She left right after I left the hospital with Holly and I haven’t seen her since but every year at christmas I get anonymous cheques addressed to Holly and I put the into her savings account for later.” Castiel explains and he checks the time, realising that he didn’t want to be late. “I must be going now. It was nice meeting you Dean.?” Dean stands up as well and shakes Castiel’s hand.

“Nice meeting you too Cas.” Castiel smiles at the nickname and says goodbye to Dean. “Where do you work? If you don’t mind me asking.” Dean asks and Castiel turns to face Dean and smiles.

I teach physics at the local university.” Castiel answers and Dean smiles and laughs.

“Maybe I should call you Professor.” Dean says humorously and Castiel laughs with him.

“Maybe. I do much prefer Castiel though.” Castiel smirks as he leaves the building, leaving Dean to leave a few minutes later.

~~~

Castiel pulls into an empty carpark space near the preschool. He walks into the building and sees multiple parents with their children. He spots Holly with Dean and Mary and starts to walk towards them, smiling when Dean sees him. Holly sees him and starts to run towards Castiel. He picks her up and spins her around.

“Hello Little Bee.” Castiel says to his laughing daughter.

“Hello daddy.” Holly says as Castiel puts her down. He sees Dean walk to wards them and Holly runs off with Mary.

“The girls seem to be getting along quite well.” Dean says as he smiles at Castiel. Castiel can feel a twitch in his stomach but ignores it.

“I’m pleased. Holly does need a friend and i’m glad it’s Mary.” Castiel says as the girls run back to him and Dean with their bags in their hands. 

“Are we going to big kids school now daddy?” Holly asks Castiel and stares at Castiel, clearly confused

“Big kid school?” Dean asks Castiel and he smiles and chuckles.

“I have a class in the afternoon and Holly comes with me and helps.” Castiel answers.

“I can have Holly over today for a few hours until your class is finished.” Dean offers and Castiel shakes his head.

“It’s nice of you to offer Dean but I have to decline. I can’t have you take care of Holly and anyway, Holly loves coming with me to my class.” Castiel smiles at Dean and he smiles back. They just stare at each other smiling for a minute until Holly starts to pull on Castiel’s arm, snapping both of them out of their trance.

“Can we go now.” Holly asks and Castiel looks down and smiles at his daughter.

“We’re going. Go say goodbye to Mary and give me a minute.” Castiel answers and Holly and Mary run of to say goodbye to everyone. Dean coughs and catches the attention of Castiel.

“You sure? Cause I would be fine with Holly over.” Dean asks and Castiel shakes his head.

“It’s fine Dean. Maybe another time though.” Castiel answers and he sees Dean pull out a cellphone.

“How about you give me your number and we can do it another time.” Dean smiles and hands his phone over to Castiel as he does the same and they enter their numbers before giving back their phones.

“I will take you up on that.” Castiel smiles as they both walk towards the door to see both Mary and Holly waiting. “Goodbye Dean.” Castiel takes Holly’s hand and walks out the door.

“Bye Cas.” Dean answers as he takes Mary’s hand once they are outside. They both walk to their car and drive off.

~~~

Holly walks around the class as she picks up the classes papers. She hands the essays to Castiel before she walks to her little desk in the corner of the room.

“I should have the results out to you in the next couple of weeks. These papers take quite a long time to mark.” Castiel addresses to the class before he dismisses them. Holly runs to the door to say goodbye to everyone as they leave. Castiel sees that one of his students, Sam, is standing on the other side of his desk. Holly closes the door and walks towards Castiel. Holly sees Sam opposite Castiel’s desk and waves at him. She smiles when he smiles back.

“So, what is it that you want to talk to me about Sam?” Castiel asks and Sam smiles when he sees Holly climb onto Castiel’s lap.

“Well my brother is going to be working more daytime hours at his job and he needs me to babysit my niece in the afternoon.” Same explains as he sees Holly playing with a couple of pens on Castiel’s desk.

“Do you want to have her in the class or do you wish to leave my class early or entirely. I do know that you are taking this class for a backup and you have great grades everywhere and I don’t want this to alter them.” Castiel asks Sam, understanding that he does need to look after his niece. Sam thinks for a minute before answering.

“I would like to stay in your class Professor Novak. I do quite enjoy it. I’m pretty sure my niece would get along with Holly well and she knows when to keep quiet.” Sam responds and looks at Castiel, who is thinking. Holly starts to move in Castiel’s lap and he lets her down before responding.

“Sure. She could come here for a bit. When will she be coming?” Castiel asks and Sam smiles in relief before turning to walk towards the door.

“Tomorrow onwards. I have to pick her up from the preschool before coming here. Sorry for being such short notice.” Sam says as he opens the door. Castiel stands up and walks towards the door, stopping Sam from leaving for a minute.

“It’s ok Sam. It is alright with your brother for her to be in my class?” Castiel asks and Sam nods his head.

“I talked to him about it this morning and said it was fine. Thanks again Professor.” Sam leaves and Castiel shuts the door, wondering how tomorrow would go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel meet again, Castiel finally catches up and someone gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are reading the second chapter????  
> Weow!  
> Didn't know anyone would read this far!  
> Thanks. Enjoy this chapter :)

Castiel opens the door to the daycare the next morning, Holly running in as the door opens. Castiel smiles and sits down on the chair he sat on the day before He sees Dean enter and he instantly spots Castiel and smiles. Mary runs towards Holly and Dean sits in the chair next to Castiel.

“Hey Cas. Can’t stay long today, I have work soon.” Dean says as he stares into Castiel’s blue eyes.

“Are you working all day?” Castiel asks Dean and he nods his head.

“Yea. I have my brother picking up Mary since I can’t.” Dean answers and turns his head to see Mary and Holly playing with the glitter on the arts and crafts table.

“Well I have to grade papers. Nothing exciting. I’ll probably get through two before I have to pick up Holly.” Castiel says and laughs lightly. “I am warning you to not teach university level kids. It is very time consuming. Especially with a toddler.” Dean starts to laugh and shake his head.

“Never gave it a thought. Learning is Sammy’s thing.” Dean laughs and Castiel looks at Dean confused.

“Sammy?” Castiel asks Dean and he turns his head to face Castiel.

“My brother, Sam. He studies at the same uni you teach at. You may know him.” Dean says and Castiel realises the Dean’s brother is the Sam who was asking Castiel if he could have his niece in his class.

“He asked me if Mary could stay in my class in the afternoon. How did I not realise this before.” Castiel mutters the last part to himself and Dean laughs harder.

“Man, you’re slow. Even Mary knew that she was going to be helping you. Sam was telling me how his physics professor had a daughter Mary’s age and it just clicked.” Dean is just laughing and Castiel is red with embarrassment. He sees Holly and Mary running over with smiles on their faces.

“Daddy. Mary is coming to big kid school with me.” Holly crawls onto Castiel’s lap and hugs him. “Why is your face red daddy? Did Mary’s daddy say something rude?” This question from Holly proceeded Castiel to turn even more red and he heard Dean burst into laughter.

“You’re naughty daddy.” Mary hits Dean on the arm but doesn’t stop Dean from laughing.

“Maybe I should say something rude. What do you think Cas?” Castiel turns his head to see Dean smiling and close to tears. 

“Uhhhh” Castiel couldn’t think of anything to say. It was as if his brain just turned off.

“C’mon Cas. Lets leave the girls to have fun.” Dean proceeds to kiss Mary on the forehead and stands up, lifting Holly off of Castiel’s lap. Both girls run off laughing and Dean helps Castiel stand. They both leave the daycare in silence until they walked towards their cars which were parked next to each other.

“What was that?” Castiel finally got his voice back and asks Dean as soon as he did. Dean smiles and pulls his keys from his pocket.

“Definitely something. I like you Cas. You are still quite innocent.” Dean smirks and Castiel goes red in the face again.

“I-I- ahhh- have some papers to mark so I must be off.” Castiel pulls out his keys and opens his door to his car. “Goodbye Dean.” Castiel says before closing the door in front of a laughing Dean.

“I’ll call you later. We can be rude later.” Dean says his goodbyes and opens the door to his own car and sits there for a few minute, seeing Castiel drive off. He smiles to himself and reminds himself that he needs to call Castiel later.

~~~

Castiel sits in his home office as he marks his first paper. He is about a quarter of the way through after arriving home an hour earlier. He has tried to use the paper to distract him from what happened between him and Dean but it only works for a few minutes before going back into his thoughts. Castiel does find Dean qutie attractive and he is very kind. He can relate to him as he is a single father as well and they both have a child the same age and who get along well. He knows he works at the local garage and has to work the day shift to earn more money to take care of him and Mary. He still hasn’t found out everything about Dean but Castiel knows that he has come to quite like him. Castiel hears his cellphone ring and he picks it up first ring, not checking who it was.

“Hello is the Holly Novak’s father, Castiel?” Castiel hears over the phone realising that is from the daycare.

“Yes it is. What happened?” Castiel asks, concerned.

“Holly fell from the playground and we are pretty sure she has broken her arm. We were wondering if you could come over and take her to the hospital?” Castiel stands up and puts in a pair of shoes and leaves the house, not caring if he is still wearing his reading glasses and his so called ‘lazy clothes’. 

“I’m on my way. I’ll be there in 10.” Castiel hangs up and hops into his car and starts the engine.Castiel arrives at the daycare ten minutes later and basically runs into the small nurses room to see Holly sitting on the bed, sucking on a lollipop, tears in her eyes and still slightly sobbing.

“Thanks for coming Mr Novak. We appreciate it. Holly has been given some paracetamol around the time we called you.” The nurse says as she lifts Holly off the bed to walk to Castiel slowly. Castiel picks her up gently and smiles sadly at Holly.

“Hey Little Bee. What happened?” Castiel asks a sobbing Holly and she takes the lollipop out of her not hurt hand.

“Me and Mary were-were playing on the playground and Iw-we slipped and fell. My arm hurt when I went on the ground. Mary didn’t fall as far but she was cry-crying” Holly buries her head into Castiel’s chest as he walks outside the door. He walks towards the car and carefully puts Holly down. He opens the back door and sets Holly into her carseat and carefully buckles her up. He starts the engine and drives to the hospital. 

He arrives and lets Holly out of her seat. She is still sobbing slightly and Castiel holds her uninjured hand. They walk into reception and explain that Holly probably had broken her arm and were directed to the waiting room. Castiel calls his boss and explains how he has to cancel his afternoon class as he was with Holly at the hospital. His boss understood and said that he will get in contact with his students. Castiel hangs up his phone and sees Holly sucking on her lollipop again. Castiel closes his eyes and hears a familiar voice come from the reception area.

“Just a check up. I don’t want to be back here tomorrow.” Castiel hears Dean’s voice before he sees him walk into the waiting room. Dean sees him and smiles before walking over.

“Didn’t expect for us to be here today didn’t we?” Dean asks as he sits in a chair next to Castiel. Castiel smiles and laughs lightly.

“Yea. This did get me out of my class today but I now will have a bill to pay for all of this.” Castiel responds and Dean nods his head in agreement.

“Only downside to leaving work early is that I don’t get paid.” Dean shakes his head and stares at Mary talking to Holly. “Mary does look like she only has bruises but Holly does look worse.” Castiel stares at Holly with a sad smile. He hears Holly’s name being called and stands up.

“I can wait for you.” Dean says and Castiel shakes his head.

“You don’t have to.” Castiel responds but Dean wasn’t accepting anything else but a yes.

“No. You and Holly can come over for dinner. Seeming as we will probably be here for a few hours.” Dean insists and Castiel has no choice but to accept his offer.

“Alright. If that makes you happy. Goodbye Dean.” Castiel responds with a smile and leaves Dean in the waiting room with Mary.

~~~

Holly did infact have a broken radius. She only had a plaster cast and would have to come back in a week for a fibreglass cast. Castiel exits the hospital to see Dean and Mary waiting outside.

“Mary only a couple of big bruises. Nothing too serious but it is always good to have them checked.” Dean says as they start to walk to their cars. Dean hands a piece of paper with his address on it. “It’s only around the corner from the garage. Sam is already there sorting out dinner for all of us.” Dean smiles and Castiel smiles back, feeling butterflies.

“I will just go to my place and change.” Castiel says, gesturing to his lazy clothes. Dean smiles and shakes his head.

“There is no need. It’s not like you are trying to impress me.” Dean answers, a smirking as he says the last sentence. This cause Castiel to blush.

“No, no, not at all. I just need to change and so does Holly. We’ll see you soon Dean.” Castiel speaks quickly before pushing Holly away to their car. They arrive at their home and quickly change. Castiel helps Holly into a dark blue dress and some black flats. The turn up outside Dean’s house around twenty minutes later. Castiel knocks on the door and Mary opens it and smiles.

“Daddy, Holly’s here.” She yells into the house and Dean shows up around the corner of the hallway. Castiel got one glance of Dean and he felt his face go red and wondered how he was going to survive this dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update when I next can. I will try to update this weekend :) No promises though :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Destiel :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I updated before I said I would :)  
> Enjoy this chapter. It's just full of cuteness.

“Hey Cas. Come in. Dinner's nearly ready.” Dean hadn’t changed clothes since the hospital and that was fine. He didn’t need to change from the jeans and flannel shirt. Castiel and Holly walk in. Holly instantly follows Mary to a room, which was probably Mary’s. Castiel walks towards Dean and follows him to the dining room and kitchen. Castiel sees Sam standing in the kitchen and he waves at him.

“Hello Professor.” Sam greets and Castiel shakes his head.

“No need to go with formalities in the house Sam. Cas is fine.” Castiel says and Sam nods his head. He walks out of the kitchen as Dean walks in and walks towards the pot on the stove. He stirs what is in there and smiles.

“Thanks for starting this Sam. It smells delicious.” Dean says to his brother and Sam smiles.

“It’s fine Dean. C’mon. I need to talk to you about something in class.” Sam walks out the room, gesturing for Castiel to follow. He does but speaks up.

“I can easily answer your questions tomorrow in class. Why now?” Castiel asks and Sam turns around.

“Because you’re here and I need to know as soon as possible.” Sam responds before directing them both to the lounge. “Sorry but it’s just sitting on my mind and I need it answered if i’m gonna be able to sleep tonight.”

“It’s ok Sam. What’s the question?” That lead to a ten minute discussion on physics until Dean called Dinner. They walked back into the dining room to see some pasta and sauce in a bowl. Both Holly and Mary were already eating and Dean was just putting down his plate. The three of them sit down and start to eat. Castiel takes his first bite and smiles as the mixes of herbs invades his taste buds.

“Enjoying it I see Cas.” Dean says and smirks at Castiel. He nods and smiles back.

“This is delicious. Thank you.” Castiel thanks Sam and Dean but Sam shakes his head.

“It was mainly Dean. He just gave me instructions, ingredients and measurements. He’s a great cook.” Sam says as he smiles at his brother and Dean hits his arm in return.

“No need for flattering Sammy. It’s just a simple dish.” Dean answers with a laugh and Sam rubs his arm. Holly and Mary finish their dinner and take their bowls to the kitchen and place them on the counter before running off to Mary’s room. Sam stands up with his empty bowl and rinses it before doing the same to the girls bowls. He places them into the dishwasher and walks back out.

“I’m gonna go home Dean. I’ll see you in class tomorrow Professor.” Sam walks back out of the room and a few seconds later the opening and closing of the door is heard. This leaves Dean and Castiel alone in the room. They had both finished their pasta and are now staring into each others eyes, Dean breaks the silence by standing up and taking Castiel’s plate.

“I’ll go rinse these. Be right back.” Once Dean had placed the rinsed plates into the dishwasher and walked back to the dining room, Castiel was already standing and was ready to leave the room.

“Thank you for dinner Dean but we should be going now.” Castiel walks towards the hallway but Dean stops him.

“Stay for a bit. Ten minutes?” Dean asks as he smiles. Castiel couldn’t deny that face and smiles himself and sighs.

“Ten minutes.” Castiel answers and Dean pulls his hand towards the lounge. They both sit on the sofa and just stare at each other for a minute.

“Why do I feel this way? I have only known you for two days.” Castiel asks Dean and he just smiles.

“Maybe i’m just that irresistible.” Castiel smiles back and Dean moves closer. “You feel that.” Dean places his hand on Castiel’s thigh. Castiel breaths in and nods, eyes not leaving Dean’s. “Good.” Dean leans in and lightly presses his lips on Castiel’s. They both smile as they pull apart and stare at each other for a minute.

“Wow.” Dean said after a minute of silence.

“Wow indeed.” Castiel answers back, still in shock as to what happened. The silence is broken by Holly and Mary running into the room.

“Daddy, are we going home soon?” Holly asks Castiel and he nods.

“In a minute Holly. Just go play with Mary and we will go soon.” Castiel answers and he sees Holly and Mary leave the room. Once they left the room, Dean’s lips landed on Castiel’s again. Even though it was for a few seconds, it felt like hours and once they pulled apart, Castiel pulled Dean into a hug.

“I’ll be seeing you tomorrow morning?” Dean whispers into Castiel’s ear and he only nods. “Good.” They part and Castiel stands up. He calls out to Holly, telling her that they were going and he sees Holly saying goodbye to Mary at the door when he walks into the hallway. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Dean.” Castiel smiles at Dean and he smirks back.

“Bye Cas.” Dean closes the door and Castiel walks down the path towards his car. He holds onto Holly’s hand and is pulled out of his thoughts by her tugging on his sleeve.

“Daddy, do you like Mary’s dad?” Holly asks and Castiel looks down at Holly. He smiles at the thought of Dean and he sees the car and stops by it.

“I do like him.” Castiel answers as he opens the back seat and lifts Holly into her car seat. Once Holly is buckled in, she shakes her head and pouts.

“No, no. Like ‘like’ like.” Holly says and Castiel freezes. He must admit that he feels like their relationship was going fast but he felt like it was right. He knew that he did like Dean like that and the kiss proved it and told Castiel that Dean felt the same way.

“Yea. I do.” Castiel sits in the drivers seat and starts the engine, driving home in silence as Holly falls asleep.

~~~

Dean and Castiel spend the rest of the week texting and calling each other and seeing each other every evening. Holly didn’t mind as she got to spend even more time with Mary, even though they spend time at daycare and in Castiel’s physics class together. Castiel and Dean have only shared short kisses on Dean’s couch seeming as they don’t want to go too fast. They are both sitting on the couch, watching some bad Saturday night reality show, Dean’s arm around Castiel’s shoulders.

“Do you want to go on a date sometime?” Dean asks Castiel and Castiel looks up at Dean.

“Sure. What do you have in mind?” Castiel asks Dean and he smiles.

“Maybe dinner. Something sweet afterwards.” Dean says and Castiel hums as he leans more into Dean’s side.

“What about the girls? Who will look after them?” Castiel asks and Dean shrugs his shoulders.

“Sam would be fine with babysitting for one night.” Dean answers and Castiel smiles. “So what time suits you?” Dean asks and Castiel sits up.

“How about next Saturday. I’ll hold off the grading of papers for a few hours.” Castiel answers and smiles at Dean. Dean pulls Castiel into a short kiss and smiles the whole time.

“Thanks Cas. I can’t wait already. I’ll make the booking at the restaurant tomorrow.” Dean says and Castiel blushes at the effort Dean is putting into the date.  
“You don’t have to everything. I can plan something as well.” Castiel offers but Dean shakes his head.

“No, you can plan the next date. This one is mine.” Dean answers and stands up. “You should be off now shouldn’t you. It’s getting late.” Dean takes Castiel’s hand as they walk towards the door.

“Holly, we’re going.” Castiel yells and Holly and Mary run into the hallway a second later. Castiel leaves and Holly runs towards the car.

“Daddy, can we play with the trains tonight?” Holly asks Castiel as he is strapping her into her car seat and he shakes his head.

“Not tonight Little Bee. I have to do work.” Castiel shuts the door and walks to the drivers seat.

“Are you behind?” Holly asks before yawning. Castiel smiles as he starts the engine and pulls out of Dean’s driveway.

“Quite a bit. I need to grade the remaining dozen papers by Friday. It takes quite some time to mark them.” Castiel answers and he hears the steady breathing coming from his daughter. Castiel pulls into his driveway in silence and carefully bring Holly into the house, still careful of the plaster cast on her arm. He places her in bed and kisses her on the forehead.

“Night Little Bee.” Castiel whispers as he leaves the room and proceeds to his office. He is greeted by the essays on his desk and sighs. He would much rather be with Dean and thinking about their date but he had to work. He gets started on his first paper and is around three quarters of the way through until he gets a knock at his office door. He turns on his seat to see Holly standing at the door.

“Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?” Holly asks. She hasn’t been in Castiel’s bed in a couple of years and the question surprises him. He smiles and holds his hand out for Holly to take. Once she does, he guides her to his desk.

“Alright. How about you go and i’ll be ready soon. I’ll finish my work.” Castiel responds and is not surprised by the huge smile on Holly’s face.

“Thanks Daddy.” Holly walks off to Castiel’s room and twenty minutes later, Castiel walks into his room to see Holly sleeping soundly in his bed. He moves her over before hopping in and smiles when he turns his head to see his daughter sleeping soundly. He very quickly grows tired and is asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when i'll have the next chapter out. Maybe after the weekend, I don't know.   
> Thanks for reading :) Tell me what you think so far. I would love to hear from you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hospitals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. The holidays have been and gone and I don't find and inspiration when at home so since we have time for me to write in class now, here I am :)
> 
> Thanks for all the reads :D I still can't beliebe that some people will get an email saying that I updated :0
> 
> Anyway, here's the chapter.

Castiel drives out of the carpark of the day care after dropping off Holly. He hadn’t seen either Dean or Mary when he dropped her off and was wondering where they were. He sent a text to Dean before he drove off and hasn’t heard his phone go off. Castiel knew that Dean usually has Wednesdays off so since his only class was in the afternoon, he decided to visit and see what was wrong. Castiel knocks on the door and waits a minute until a very exhausted Dean answers.

“Hey Cas.” Dean says as he takes a couple of deep breaths. Castiel places his right hand on Dean’s right shoulder, hoping it would calm him down.

“What’s wrong Dean?” Castiel asks in a stern voice and he sees Dean slightly relax into Castiel’s touch.

“Mary woke up early this morning not feeling well and i’ve been up since one and I have so much to do today and I don’t think i’ll get it done and-” Dean s cut of by Castiel pulling him into a kiss. It was short and sweet and stopped Dean from stressing out more. “Thanks Cas.” 

“It’s fine Dean. What is wrong with Mary?” Castiel asks Dean and Dean shrugs his shoulders.

“I don’t know. She woke up with a sore head and stomach and I just thought that some sleep would solve it but she has been vomiting as well and I want to take her to the doctor but I don’t have time today.” Dean responds while standing back, allowing Castiel into the house. “She feels horrible and I feel useless.” Dean pulls Castiel into a hug and they just stand in the hallway for a minute, Castiel hoping it would calm down Dean.

“I can call off my class today and help you. It won’t be an issue.” Castiel says after another minute and Dean nods as they let go of eachother.

“But who will look after Holly?” Dean asks and Castiel thinks for a minute.

“I could just call Sam and ask him to look after her for a few hours.” Castiel anders and Dean only nods. They hear a small cry from upstairs, most probably Mary, and Dean starts to run up the stairs. Castiel follows and sees Mary sitting in the bathtub in her pajamas, crying.

“Daddy, I’m sore and hungry.” Mary cries as Dean walks towards her.

“It’s alright Mary. I’m going to take you to the doctor and see what’s wrong with you.” Dean responds as he picks mary up bridal style and walks out of the bathroom. “Can you please lock up the house. The keys are by the door.” Castiel follows Dean to the front door and does as Dean says before walking towards Dean’s car where he is handing Mary a bucket as he buckles her into her carseat. He closes the door and directs Castiel to the passenger seat. Castiel hops into the car with Dean and he drives down to the doctors. Castiel calls the university to say that they need to contact his class to tell them he won’t be there. He then calls Sam and he is more than fine to look after Holly for a few hours. They arrive at the doctor's office a few minutes later and Castiel helps Dean get Mary into the building. Dean and Mary sit down into the waiting room as Castiel goes to the front desk. Castiel then sits down next to Dean, Mary lying down with her head in Dean’s lap.

“The doctor should call her in soon.” Castiel takes Dean’s hand Dean leans into Castiel.

“Thanks Cas. You didn’t have to help.” Dean answers and Castiel shakes his head.

“No, I did. Anything to make your life easier.” Castiel kisses Dean on the forehead and Dean faintly smiles. Mary’s name is called and Dean carries Mary into the room. Castiel stays in the waiting room and checks his phone, finding he has a text from Sam saying that he has Holly at his Dean’s house. Castiel smiles and sends a thankful reply. He sees Dean walking out of the doctor’s room and to the front desk. Castiel stands up and walks towards Dean. Dean turns and sees Castiel.

“How is she?” Castiel asks and Dean shrugs his shoulders. 

“She has a common bug but it can get worse so if she does get worse, I have to take her to the local hospital. She just needs to stay home until she’s better.” Dean slightly smiles, obviously relieved that it isn’t anything worse. Dean tells Castiel to wait outside the room and comes out a minute later with a sleeping Mary in his arms. They both walk to the car and drive back to Dean’s house. Castiel calls Sam on the home phone and he answers on the second ring. Castiel puts his phone on speaker.

“Hello?” He heard Sam ask and sees Dean relax behind the wheel.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean responds and he hears Sam sigh.

“I have Holly over here if that’s alright with you.” Sam says and Castiel smiles.

“It’s alright Sam. Just bring her outside so I can pick her up when we arrive back at the house.” Castiel answers and hears Sam telling Holly to go outside.

“How’s Mary Dean?” Sam asks Dean and he sighs.

“Just a common bug. She mainly needs bedrest and homey food. If she gets worse I have to take her to the hospital.” Dean answers and he hears Sam sigh in relief.

“That’s good. So i’ll see you guys soon?” Sam asks and both Dean and Castiel answer with ‘Yes’ before Castiel hangs up.

They arrive a few minutes later and get out of the car. Holly is sitting under a tree and picking grass from out of the ground. She looks up when she hears the car and runs to Castiel when she sees him walk towards her. She hugs his legs and Dean walks past them with Mary in his arms. He sets her down after her multiple protests on how she can walk herself to her room and walks inside to clean up. Sam walks outside and walks towards Castiel and Holly.

“I’ll be off now. I have a class in an hour. Bye Cas.” Sam walks down to his own car and drives off as Dean walks back out with a new change of clothes on.

“So i’ll be seeing you tomorrow?” Dean asks Castiel and he nods.

“Yea. Still up for saturday? I’m choosing the movie.” Castiel smiles and Dean laughs. Holly pulls on Castiel’s pants and Castiel picks Holly up.

“Of course. Bye Cas.” Dean gives Castiel a kiss, Holly still being held by Castiel and covering her hands to try and hide the disgusted expression on her face. They separate and walk their opposite ways.

~~~

Castiel wakes up to his phone ringing next to his bed. He answers half asleep with a murmured “Hello?” and is wondering who was calling him at two in the morning. He is instantly awake when he hears sniffling from the other side.

“C-Cas. It’s Mary. She-she.” Dean broke down and Castiel was out of bed and finding the first pairs of clothes he could find.

“Dean what’s wrong with Mary?” Castiel tries to get Dean to talk but hangs up before he could answer. Castiel has to take Holly with him so he carries her to his car and buckles her up in her carseat. Castiel is starting the car when Holly starts to stir.

“Daddy where we goin?” Holly asks and Castiel turns around to see his half asleep daughter.

“Mary is not well and Dean called so we’re going to see them.” Castiel answers as he backs out of the driveway. He pulls into Dean’s driveway around ten minutes later and helps Holly out of her car seat. He walks straight through the unlocked front door and tells Holly to try and sleep on the couch in the living room.. He walks into the upstairs bathroom to see Dean sitting on the floor with a very drained Mary in his arms.

“She was fine at dinner but then she kept on saying how she had a blocked nose and how it was hard to breathe. She went to sleep fine but I went to check on her and she was struggling to breathe in her sleep so I woke her up. She then barfed up the little dinner that she ate and then dozed off. That’s when I decided to call you.” Dean explains to Castiel when he sees him enter the room. Castiel sits down next to Dean and kisses him on the forehead

“It’s alright. We’ll get her to the hospital.” Castiel helps Dean up, (proving to be reasonably difficult with mary in his arms.) and they walk downstairs and towards the door. Castiel is about to go get Holly but Dean stops him.

“I called Sam and he’ll be here in a minute to watch over Holly. He knew that you would have to bring her.” Castiel smiles and reminds himself to thank Sam later. The half an hour drive was silent except for the very hoarse breathing from Mary who was trying to sleep. Dean is on edge the entire ride and has his hands gripped tight to the steering wheel. They walk to reception and explain the situation and are directed to a room where they can wait. Dean placed Mary on the bed and gave Castiel the seat. Castiel at first insisted that Dean sat down but in the end caved due to Dean sitting on the foot of the bed, explaining how there was plenty of room there. It took a few minutes for a doctor to come into the room and give a check over of Mary.

“I believe that she has a case of the flu. It is flu season so it is expected but rare in children this size. Have you both had your flu shots this year?” The doctor asks Castiel and Dean and they both nod. The doctor nods back before looking back at Mary.

“Good. I will want to keep here until tonight to see if she improves. This is usually the lowest point a child this age will get but we won't suspect anything.” The doctor explains and all Dean could do was nod.

“That’s fine. Thank you.” Dean says to the doctor as he leaves and sighs as he rubs his eyes.

“Cas, thanks for helping but please can you go home and get some kind of sleep.” Dean says to Castiel and Castiel shakes his head.

“I don’t want to leave you here without any means of transport.” Castiel responds and Dean shallowly laughs.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll call you to pick me up if that’s alright. Sam can get Holly sorted for daycare. I know you have a spare change of clothes in your car and he can meet you at work.” Dean explains and Castiel sighs in defeat, nodding in agreement with Dean.

“Fine. I will need the keys though.” Castiel holds his hand out to Dean and he passes his car keys. “Text me throughout the day on how Mary is doing.” Castiel give Dean a kiss and leaves the room. He finds Dean’s car and drives home, hoping he can get a few hours sleep before his class in the afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembering sweet times and more fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)  
> It took me a bit to get this chapter out. The first part of this chapter I actually submitted for my creative writing for english. I bet he has panned it so much >:(  
> Anyway, Enjoy this chapter

Mary stayed in the hospital until the next evening. She was feeling better but still had a blocked nose and a sore throat. She walked up to her bedroom and went straight to her bed, leaving Dean to cook something for dinner. He wasn’t hungry and decided to cook something small for the both of them in a few hours. 

Dean sat on the couch and switched on the TV, not expecting decent to be on. The past few days had been hard on him. He stands up, leaving the TV to play reruns of a reality show, and walks towards the kitchen and his window. The kitchen window had a good view of the backyard which was small and only had a small swing set and a washing line. Right against the fence there was a old wooden rocking chair, slowly rotting from years of miscare. Dean smiled as he could remember when he sat in it when it was in better condition only a few years prior. He would constantly deny the chair for being for the elderly and Sam always teased him for buying it in the first place but Mary loved sitting on his lap as he rocked the chair.

She would have only been a few months old when he bought the chair, finding it outside a hospice store and instantly loved it. He sat in it in the late afternoons, a sleeping Mary in his arms. He would often feed her at these times so he would be holding a bottle in his hand for a good hour, not bothering to put down even when Mary had finished with it. Since living in a quiet neighbourhood, the only ambient noise heard was the odd yelling of children, barking dogs and chirping birds. 

In another corner was a small bird bath, already installed when he bought the house. He would always see Mary around the bird bath once she started walking. She loved seeing all of the birds playing in the water and eating the bread that Dean stuck in a nearby tree. The spring of the year Mary was a year old was when all the birds came into their backyard. Dean even bought more bread to place on the trees. He loved seeing the look of curiosity on Mary’s face as she stared at the birds as they ate and fought over the bread. The yard was filled with many memorable moments, never to be forgotten. 

He knew that he was overreacting. It was only the flu and she would be fine. Dean just loved her so much that it was hard to see her unwell. He knew that it was common with all parents that he just tried to hide it and failed. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his shirt. He looks down to see Mary staring up at him.

“Daddy, i’m hungry. Can you please make something.” Mary asks and Dean smiles at his daughter.

“Sure. Now go back to bed. You need to get well.” Dean replies and sees Mary walk out of the kitchen and to her room. He stays where he is for a moment, just thinking before realising that he left the TV on. Sighing as he walks back to the living room and turning it off, he walks back to the kitchen and starts to prepare dinner.

~~~  
Castiel wakes up the next morning to see Holly sleeping next to him. He checks his phone to see a text from Dean saying that Mary is feeling much better but will still not be going to daycare. He gets out of bed and slightly shakes Holly, telling her to wake up. He proceeds to eat breakfast as he sees Holly walking into the kitchen with a dark blue dress on. She takes a piece of toast and eats it quietly before packing her bag for daycare. They both get in the car and Castiel is halfway down the driveway until Holly speaks up.

“Is Mary coming today?” Holly has missed seeing Mary since she couldn’t see her as she was sick. She has other friends buts gets along best with Mary.

“She’s still sick Holly. She will be back next week and you will get to see her on sunday.” Castiel answers and he sees Holly smile which makes him smile in return.

“Are you going on a date with Dean?” Holly asks and Castiel only nods. They arrive at the daycare and Castiel says goodbye to Holly. He had arranged Sam to pick up Holly as he had to get to the university campus earlier. He goes home to grade the last couple of papers and once he’s done, decides to call Dean. He answers on the third ring.

“Hey Cas.” Dean says and Castiel instantly smiles.

“Hello Dean. How’s Mary?” Castiel asks and he hears a faint cough.

“Still a bit unwell but she is feeling much better. Only a cough and blocked nose now.” Dean says, obviously glad that Mary is getting better.

“I’m glad to hear that Dean. Would you and Mary like to come over her for a couple hours. I’m having Sam pick up Holly and I have to be on campus in three hours.” Castiel asks, hoping he can see Dean. 

“We’re free. I can have someone look after Mary so it can be just us. I know people.” Dean answers and Castiel blushed pink. “I know you blushed right there.” Castiel could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Sure. I’ll see you soon.” Castiel finally utters out and he hears Dean laughing.

“See ya soon Cas.” Dean hangs up and Castiel groans as he lies down on the couch. He felt like an embarrassed teenage girl. He waits for fifteen minutes until he hears his doorbell ring. He opens the door and is instantly tackled into a hungry kiss. He breaks apart from Dean and sees him smirk.

“Hey.” Dean says as he walks into Castiel’s house. Castiel closes the door and follows Dean to the living room.

 

“Hello Dean.” Castiel says as they both sit down on the couch. Dean wraps his arm around Castiel’s shoulders and Castiel leans into him. They sit in the silence, taking it in after a few rough days. Dean moves his arm after a few minutes and Castiel turns his head to face him, very noticeable curiosity on his face.

“I’m just going to get a drink. I haven’t had anything to eat today since Mary woke up not hungry.” Dean answers as he stands up and walks the short distance to the kitchen. Castiel follows behind him and opens the fridge door.

“Well then I must make you something to eat. It’s only 9 now so how about some bacon?” Castiel holds up a small package of bacon and Dean shakes his head as he drinks a glass of water.

“No need Cas, i’m fine with my water.” Dean responds as he tries to take the bacon out of Castiel’s hands and place it back in the fridge. Castiel sees this happening and dodges past Dean at the last minute.

“I’ve only had a piece of toast this morning so I need food too and it wouldn’t feel right to eat in front of you.” Castiel looks at Dean with pleading eyes and Dean can’t help but admit defeat. He sighs as he realises this.

“Fine Cas. Cook away. Do you want coffee?” Dean asks and Castiel shakes his head as he grabs out a pan.

“Just water for me please.” Castiel places the pan on the stove and gives Dean a quick kiss before turning the gas on. The only sounds heard in the kitchen for the next couple of minutes is the jug boiling water and the sizzling of the bacon on the frying pan. Castiel turns off the gas and places three pieces of bacon each on two plates. Dean thanks Castiel with a kiss before taking his bacon and coffee into the living room and sitting on the couch. Castiel comes in a minute later with his bacon and glass of water and sits right next to Dean. Castiel grabs the tv remote and turns on the tv, flicking through channels until they find a morning cooking show and leave it. They eat in silence and nobody speaks up until Castiel laughs to mention the silence.

“Why are we so quiet today Dean?” Castiel asks while laughing and Dean shakes his head while smiling at Castiel and his laugh.

“I don’t know. Probably because we haven’t had a break for a the past few days and the quiet feels calm.” Dean responds and Castiel takes Dean’s plate as well as his and his empty glass. Castiel walks to the kitchen to place the dirty dishes into the dishwasher as Dean sips his half full coffee mug and smiles when the bitter coffee taste hits his tongue. Castiel comes back and decides to sit on Dean’s lap. Dean puts down his coffee mug and wraps his arms around Castiel’s waist.

“Why the change in seating?” Dean asks with a smirk on his face. Castiel gives him a sneaky smile in return and leans back. 

“I just felt like it and I know you love it.” Castiel smiles innocently at Dean as he positions himself on Dean’s lap. He smirks when he sees Dean suck in a breath and he just kisses his lips in return. “You have to leave in half an hour and I want to make the most of this time we have with each other before you have to go.” Dean smirks back at Castiel as he says this and starts to move his arms so his hands are gripping Castiel’s waist.

“Well I know what we can do.” Dean then proceeds to tickle Castiel’s waist and laughs when Castiel tells him to stop through his laughter.

“Please stop Dean.” Castiel says in between laughter and it just makes Dean keep on going. Castiel tries to stop him but eventually gives up and tries to tickle Dean in return. Dean stops after a few minutes and just lies next to Castiel on the floor. Castiel turns his head to stare at Dean and he smiles at him.

“I’m guessing you have to get ready to go.” Castiel says to Dean and he nods.

“Don’t want you to be late. I would love to stay longer though.” Dean says with a small pout, hoping Castiel would not make him leave but when Castiel laughs and shakes his head, Dean stands up.

“I wish but I have to make money somewhere.” Castiel stands up and gives Dean a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll call you later and we can sort a time for you and Mary to come over this weekend before our movie date.” Dean nods and shuts Castiel’s front door. He walks back to his car with a smile on his face and drives home to see Sam sitting in the living room reading a textbook. Sam hears Dean’s footsteps and looks up from his textbook to see Dean standing by the door.

“Mary’s sleeping. She told me she doesn’t have a sore throat anymore and how much she wants to see Holly.” Dean smiles at Sam and thanks him before going upstairs to check on Mary. He opened the door and saw her buried in blankets, a plush bear wrapped in her arms. He steady breaths sooth Dean as he walks towards her bed and places a kiss in her forehead. He walks out of the room and down the stairs to see Sam at the front door.

“I have to go get Holly now. See ya later Dean.” Sam says before leaving and Dean closes the door before walking to his bedroom, hoping to get some kind of sleep before dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just cuteness overload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> I updated again!  
> Just an epilogue to come out now. You may have seen that this book is now part of a series cause THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL! It will be based around 12 years after this book so both Holly and Mary will be 17.  
> Anyway, Enjoy :)

Castiel sets the pages his class has to read before he dismisses them. Holly was sitting at her own desk, colouring in something with a blue pencil. Holly sees the last student leave before she stands up and walks towards Castiel’s.

“Are we going now?” Holly asks and Castiel looks away from his laptop to smile at Holly.”

“Soon. I just have to finish this and we can go.” Castiel replies and turns back to his laptop. He hears something fall to the floor and he sees that Holly had tipped all of his pens out of the pen holder and onto the floor.

“I wanna go home now.” Holly says as she is about to grab the paper clip jar. Castiel takes it from her and picks her up. He sits her down on her chair and places a new colouring book in front of her.

“Not yet. Be patient Holly. You don’t tip stuff onto the floor to get what you want.” Castiel says in a more stern voice and it immediately makes Holly look down and open her colouring book.

“Sorry Daddy. I saw one of the kids at daycare do it when she wanted to leave and she left.” Holly says in a small voice.

“Don’t copy them because that won’t work with me. Now I want you to pick up those pens and I should be ready to leave once you’re done.” Castiel says as he walks back to his desk. He finishes his report as Holly was picking up the last couple of pens and placing them back into the pen holder.

“Sorry Daddy. I won’t do it again.” Holly says as she takes Castiel’s hand as they leave the room.

“Good because doing that won’t get you anywhere except a time out.” Castiel responds and he sees Holly nodding her head. The drive home was quiet except for the radio which was on low volume. Castiel opens the door to the small house and Holly runs in straight to her bedroom. Castiel walks to the couch and sits down. He hears footsteps and sees Holly walking towards him with a lollipop in her hand.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Holly holds out the lollipop towards Castiel and he takes it, smiling as he kisses her forehead.

“I forgive you Holly, just don’t do it again.” Castiel hands back the lollipop and Holly smiles.

“Thanks Daddy.” Holly hugs Castiel and runs back to her room. Castiel smiles as he sits on the couch and feels himself falling asleep. Just as he was about to fall asleep, his phone rings, waking him up from his earlier tired feeling.

“Hey Cas.” Castiel smiles as he hears Dean’s voice on the other side.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel responds as he stands up and walks towards the kitchen.

“How was your afternoon?” Dean asks and Castiel smiles.

“It was alright. Holly has gotten a bad influence from one of the kids at daycare so she spilt all of my pens on the floor.” He hears Dean sigh and Castiel leans on the counter.

“Well Mary is feeling much better so we could come over tomorrow if you’d have us.” Dean asks and Castiel smiles wide as he answers.

“Sure. Does 10 work for you?” Castiel asks as he walks towards Holly’s bedroom.

“That will work. I have to start dinner. Bye Cas.” Dean says and Castiel knocks on Holly’s door.

“Goodbye Dean. See you tomorrow.” Castiel hangs up as Holly opens the door. She sees Castiel with the phone in his hand and is instantly curious.

“Who was on the phone daddy?” Holly asks and Castiel smiles at her.

“Dean. Him and Mary are coming over tomorrow so you may want to go to bed early tonight.” Castiel says and a bright smile appears on Holly’s face.

“I’m gonna go to bed after dinner.” Holly pulls Castiel into a hug and Castiel kisses her forehead.

“You do that. I have to get dinner sorted.” Castiel leaves Holly’s door open and walks to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

~~~

Dean knocks on Castiel’s door at 9:59. The door opens to see a smiling Castiel. 

“Hello Dean.” Castiel says as he invites hi and Mary in. “Hello Mary.” He looks down at a smiling and well Mary. She smiles back and then runs towards Holly’s room. Dean pulls Castiel into a sweet kiss once Mary is gone.

“Hey Cas.” Dean says as he guides Castiel to the couch.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Castiel asks as he sits down in Dean’s lap. He feels Dean’s hot breath on his neck and shivers.

“I’m fine. Had a coffee before I came here.” Dean kisses Castiel’s neck and Castiel arches his back before standing up. Dean give Castiel a sad and pleading look.

“Not yet. Not now. They girls are pretty much next door.” Castiel explains and Dean looks down to his boots.

“I forgot about that. Sorry Cas.” Dean stands up and kisses his forehead. Castiel smiles and walks towards the kitchen, Dean following.

“So what will we do on this fine saturday morning?” Dean asks and opens the refrigerator.

“I was thinking of baking something for lunch.” Castiel says as he takes some milk from the refrigerator and closing it, leaving Dean standing in the middle of the kitchen. “You know how to bake cupcakes?” Castiel asks and Dean nods.

“Yea. We could get the girls to decorate them.” Dean suggests and Castiel smiles and nods.

“Great idea Dean. I have heaps of decorations they could use.” Castiel then starts to get a recipe and all the ingredients.

“So, Vanilla?” Dean asks and Castiel nods.

“It’s easiest and works well with the recipe.” Castiel responds and starts to pour some milk. Footsteps are heard and Holly and Mary run into the kitchen.

“Daddy i’m hungry.” Holly says to Castiel and he picks her up. 

“Dean and I are making cupcakes and you and Mary can ice them.” Castiel responds to his daughter and she smiles at Mary before she tells Castiel to put her down. “You can go watch some tv until we’re done.” Both girls run to the living room a few seconds later the tv is on. It takes Dean and Castiel an hour to make the batter and cook the 12 cupcakes. They put the cupcakes on a cooling tray and walk into the living room to see that Holly and Mary had turned off the tv and are drawing on some blank paper. Their heads shoot up when they hear Dean and Castiel walk into the room and smile.

“Can we decorate the cupcakes now?” Mary asks and Dean shakes his head.

“Not right now. Probably in another hour. They need to cool down otherwise your decorations will fall off.” Dean responds and Mary nods.

“Ok daddy. We’re going to Holly’s room now.” Mary and Holly stand up and leave Dean and Castiel alone. They hear the sounds of pouring rain outside and Dean walks over to the window to look outside. He turns away from the window and sits on the couch, a very angry look on his face.

“I had washing outside. Now it’s gonna get all wet.” Dean sighs and Castiel walks towards Dean and sits next to him. He places a hand on Dean’s thigh and Dean smiles at Castiel.

“It’s alright. It’s just wet clothes.” Castiel says and Dean leans on his shoulder. Castiel leans his head on his and listen to the sound of the rain falling. They don’t realise that they had fallen asleep until they are shaken awake by their daughters and are wide awake.

“Daddy. It’s been an hour. We wanna decorate cupcakes.” Holly says and Castiel stands up, Dean following only a few seconds after. Dean and Castiel aid Holly and Mary as they decorate the cupcakes with every decoration and every flavour of icing Castiel had. They each take a cupcake one the girls had finished decorating them and bite into them. 

“Daddy this is very yummy. Can I have another?” Mary asks Dean and he shakes his head.

“We will take some home but no more. This is enough sugar for you today.” Dean responds and Mary pouts but agrees. Holly knew she would get the same answer from Castiel so she doesn’t mention it. 

“It’s getting late. We should go now.” Dean says a few hours later, head leaning on Castiel’s shoulder and Castiel’s head leaning on his. A tv movie is playing but they aren’t paying any attention to it.

“Is it that late already?” Castiel asks as he checks the time on his phone.

4:53pm

“Wow. Time has flown by.” Dean nods and stands up. Castiel stands up afterwards and pulls Dean into a soft kiss. Once they part, Dean calls out to Mary and her and Holly come running into the living room.

“Say goodbye to Holly. We’re going now.” Dean says to Mary and the girls hug before Mary walks to the door. With one last kiss , Dean and Mary walk out the door and to their car.

~~~

Castiel sits on the couch with Holly sitting next to him. They are watching the news and Holly speaks up.

“Daddy, do you love Dean?” She asks. Castiel turns his head to face Holly and smiles.

“For a five year old, you sure are smart.” Was all Castiel says and Holly smiles wide, knowing what that answer meant.

~~~

Dean tucks Mary into her bed and before he turns off the lights, Mary speaks up.

“Daddy, do you love Cas?” Mary asks and he smiles.

“I think you already know the answer to that.” Dean responds before turning off the light. Mary falls asleep that night with a huge smile on her face.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Thanks for reading this story :) It means so much to me.  
> The next book should hopefully be out in the next few days so subscribe to the Daddy Destiel series to know when it will be out :D  
> Thanks again and this is a short and sweet ending.  
> Enjoy guys <3

Two Months Later

~~~

Castiel sits down on his new couch in his new living room. Dean is helping Holly and Mary get dressed and ready for their first day at school. A month before Dean asked Castiel if he and Holly would like to move in with him and Mary. He instantly said yes but they both had to sell their individual houses as they were both too small. They both bought a bigger house in between where both of their old houses were. 

“Cas, some help please?” Castiel hears Dean yell and he walks down the hallway to Mary’s room. He sees her and Holly gripping onto Dean’s legs.

“They won’t get off.” Dean says and Castiel bursts into laughter. Dean gives him an unimpressed look but similes after a few seconds.

“C’mon girls. Get off him and get your bags.” The girls instantly get off Dean and run towards the living room to get their bags and lunch bags. 

Dean walks towards Castiel and wraps his arms around Castiel’s waist and Castiel does the same to Dean. They pull each other into a loving kiss before being interrupted by Holly yelling at them to stop making out. They both walk into the living room with red cheeks. Castiel takes a few pictures of the girls and Dean and Mary where Dean did the same for Castiel and Holly. They then walk towards Dean’s car and the girls hop into their car seats and buckle themselves up. They arrive at the school and a few tears were shed as the girl walked inside. 

“It’s all going by so fast.” Dean says to Castiel as they were driving home.

“It is. Next minute, they will be going to highschool.” Castiel says back and Dean nods.

“Do you think we’ll last that long?” Dean asks and Castiel turns his head to face Dean.

“We can make anything last,” Castiel responds and holds Dean’s hand.

Castiel knew that what he had with Dean would last forever and was pretty sure Dean thought so as well.


End file.
